


Лжец, лжец

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Truth Spells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особо трепетным в смысле побочных пейрингов может быть больно. Наверно. Мало ли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лжец, лжец

Баки не играет с остальными в "правду или вызов". Ничего интересного он все равно не расскажет, а выполнять абсурдные действия, подсказанные чужой сиюминутной фантазией, ему скучно. И немного - он ни за что не признается, но факт - жутковато. Черт подери, в каком же он раздрае, если до сих пор даже детская игра вызывает холодок в загривке.  
Но наблюдать со стороны бывает весело. "Правду или вызов" обычно вспоминают в конце вечеринок, далеко за полночь, когда после "я никогда не" все, кто может опьянеть, пьяны и, кажется, знают друг о друге все. Последний час перед тем, как разбрестись по комнатам, Мстители выбалтывают свои наивные секреты в подробностях, о которых наутро никто не вспомнит, и дают друг другу задания, кажущиеся невероятно остроумными. Больше всех достается Тору - потому что он заглядывает в гости слишком редко, - и Стиву - потому что все по странной, но живучей привычке уверены, что он избегает глупостей, если те не смертельно опасны.  
Правда или вызов?  
Вызов, думает Баки и угадывает. И Стив фальшиво поет последнюю песню Рианны, ту, которая Sex with me so amazing; или звонит Фьюри, изображая пьяного, или меняется одеждой с Тони, и тот ходит как ребенок в обносках старших братьев, а Стив - все равно что нагишом...   
На этот раз Стив, порозовев до кончиков ушей, но не пасуя, притягивает к себе и целует ухмыляющуюся Наташу. Сэм сердито цокает языком, зато Клинт веселится от души.  
Баки приканчивает третье или четвертое пиво, когда Ванда вдруг громко фыркает, и все взгляды обращаются к ней.  
\- Правда, - говорит она, прищурившись, - но только настоящая. Та, для которой ты слишком вежлив.  
Круг снова замыкается на Стиве, но привычный ход игры меняется: Стив непонимающе смотрит на Ванду и смеется.  
\- Настоящая? Я никудышный лжец, еще немного, и это войдет в пословицу.   
И когда Ванда тянет к нему ладонь с пляшущими между пальцев красными светлячками, он не противится.  
\- Не переживай, - успокаивает его Ванда. - Военных тайн ты не выдашь. Только то, что само рвется с языка.  
Проклятье, когда же они перестанут ее баловать.   
Улыбка Стива меркнет.  
\- Извините, - говорит он, поднимаясь с дивана и аккуратно отстраняя почти улегшуюся на него Ванду. - Я наигрался.  
\- Вот тебе и правда, - озадаченно замечает Тони, глядя, как он выходит из гостиной, и Сэм пожимает плечами.  
\- Похоже, это она и есть. Он раньше никогда не заканчивал игру первым.  
\- Может, ему не понравилось целоваться?  
\- В прошлый раз он не жаловался, - отбивает Наташа и поворачивается к Ванде. - Долго это действует?   
\- Полчаса, может, меньше, - произносит та, как кажется Баки, без должной уверенности, и он весь подбирается. - Ему хватит.  
Выходя следом за Стивом, Баки ни перед кем не объясняется.  
\- Если что, мы не в обиде! - кричит Клинт ему вслед, и Баки дергает плечом.  
\- Так и передам.  
И остро чувствует спиной все пять пристальных взглядов.  
Он ждет, что дверь Стива окажется запертой, но та легко распахивается. Стив отворачивается от окна, и Баки хочет было отчитать его за глупость, за то, что дал себя заколдовать, но слова не идут на язык.  
\- Ты их удивил, - говорит он наконец.  
\- Сам себя тоже обескуражил, можешь поверить. Но не думаю, что кто-то будет в восторге от того, что именно рвется у меня с языка.  
\- Кто это обнаружил в себе новую суперсилу? - за собой Баки все-таки запирает дверь. Он проходит в комнату, в которой нет почти ничего, кроме дивана и телевизора, и Стив нехотя плетется за ним, хотя мог бы выгнать. Сейчас - мог бы. Это что-то значит. - Нелегко противиться чарам Алой Ведьмы, что еще ты умеешь?  
\- Строить планы. Срывать чужие. Говорить то, что нужно, и делать ошибки. Терять близких....  
\- Эй, брось, Стиви, - Баки хлопает по дивану рядом с собой. Жест выходит чересчур развязным - но у Баки в последнее время много чего получается слишком резко, широко и грубо. Лишь бы не в этот раз. - Чары хандры на тебя не накладывали. Иди сюда. Расскажи, что тебя гнетет.  
Он не ждет, что Стив, отчаянно кусая губы, подойдет, усядется на пол рядом с диваном, прислонившись виском к подлокотнику, и выдохнет:  
\- Меня все это порядком заебало.  
Баки недоверчиво косится на него.   
Давным-давно, в старом Бруклине, от которого не осталось и тени, у Стива была привычка одергивать Баки за уличную ругань. На войне он как будто забыл об этой привычке - Воющие коммандос были большими любителями выразиться покрепче. В новом времени войн хватало - но вот выругался Стив впервые на короткой памяти Баки.  
\- Все так хорошо, что от этого сводит зубы. Будущее уже здесь, но оно так и не наступило. Люди, кажущиеся своими, на самом деле чужие. Незнакомцы ближе друг другу, чем родня. У еды и воды нет вкуса, но никто уже не помнит, что было по-другому. Цвета и звука так много, что изображенное ими теряет смысл. Но больше всего, - Стив осекается и как-то странно сопит, - меня достал ты, Бак.  
И это внезапно звучит так до крайности честно, так долгожданно вслух, что у Баки застывает сердце.  
Он сделал что-то не так. Или сказал. Или _не_ сделал? Все, к чему он прикасается, идет наперекосяк, а он никак не привыкнет. А теперь это еще и не часть его исцеления, не неизбежное зло, это _Стив_ , которому, похоже, надоело с ним нянчиться. Может, надоело уже давно. Ванда просто вытянула это наружу. Даже она не может знать всего.  
Баки натягивает самую паршивую из всех своих улыбок, такой рожей только чертей пугать, но во рту слишком горько. Поэтому он улыбается.  
\- Ну так поделись, чем это?  
Стив горестно вздыхает, изо всех сил пытаясь промолчать. Потом его прорывает, и Баки на что угодно поспорил бы, что Ванду ждет очень серьезный разговор.  
\- Я не хочу, - тихо произносит Стив, - постоянно ждать беды. Меня бесит, что мы живем и умираем по очереди. Бесит, что даже сейчас, когда мы оба живы, я не могу тебя обнять. Не могу и чувствую, что не должен, хотя так хочется. Обнять тебя. Всегда быть с тобой рядом. Смотреть на тебя. Знать, что ты в порядке, что внутри у тебя все в порядке, что ты здесь и никакая сволочь к тебе больше не притронется. Но даже с тобой теперь приходится держать себя в руках. Держать лицо, будь оно неладно. Думаешь, мне хватает хлопнуть тебя по плечу раз в день, и все, жизнь удалась? Да я до усрачки боюсь, что если полезу обниматься, ты испугаешься или разозлишься и денешься куда-нибудь еще на два года.  
\- И тебе опять придется за мной гоняться, пока я ни во что не вляпался, - хмыкает Баки, чувствуя, как горит лицо и зябнет ладонь.  
Но, к его удивлению, Стив качает головой.  
\- Я не стал бы за тобой гоняться. _Гонять_ тебя не стал бы. Всем нужно личное пространство и время, особенно тебе. А меня часто бывает слишком много. Прости за это. За это тоже.  
\- Стив, что ты несешь, - начинает Баки, но Стив перебивает его.  
\- Прости меня. Я принес тебе столько горя. Это из-за меня мы оказались здесь. Все было бы иначе, если бы не мой эгоизм. А теперь нам по сто лет, но мы их пропустили. Все, кто был нам близок, мертвы, и не потому что их жизни оборвались в одну секунду вместе с нашими, а потому что они их прожили. Как могли. Как хотели. Кто-то дольше, кто-то короче. А нас не было рядом. Мы не успели даже попрощаться. Я думал, что когда найду тебя, как только тебя увижу, это отпустит меня. Хоть один раз я наконец смогу тебя спасти. Но теперь я не представляю, что делать дальше. Что предложить тебе, кроме войны, если кроме нее, у меня опять ничего нет.  
\- Заткнись, Стив, - рявкает Баки.  
Стив испуганно замолкает. Баки опускается на пол рядом с ним.  
\- У тебя есть ты сам, несчастный болван. У тебя есть дом. У тебя есть Мстители.  
\- Они просто добры ко мне.  
\- Они тебе не чужие. Они твоя семья.  
\- Ты моя семья, Бак.  
\- Так будь мне семьей!  
Крик заставляет Стива вздрогнуть, и Баки становится стыдно. Ненадолго, впрочем. Он тянется вперед сам, тянет Стива к себе и обнимает - неуклюже, вспоминая на ходу, каково это, и с ужасом понимая, что они действительно до сих пор этого не сделали. До сих пор держались в шаге друг от друга, боясь и оберегая. Как же ему этого не хватало.  
Стив напрягается, и Баки притискивает его крепче, теснее: живая рука и мертвая вцепляются в плечи и лопатки, проминая пальцами мышцы: под одеждой наверняка набрякают синяки, но, может, хоть тогда до этого идиота дойдет.  
\- Будь мне семьей, черт бы тебя побрал. Будь со мной честен, просто будь со мной здесь, сейчас, куда бы нас ни занесло. Обнимай меня, открывайся мне, злись на меня, если хочется, потому что _мне_ хочется, и плевал я на твою привычку держать лицо и все остальное.  
Стив обхватывает его голову обеими руками. Это ощущается странно, Баки охает, сползает вниз в безотчетной попытке высвободиться и тут же чувствует поцелуй в темя. Его хватает только на то, чтобы еще сильнее сжать объятие. До хруста в руках и в ребрах. Стив прижимает его так, что слышно, как колотится сердце. Слышно, как он шмыгает носом, и это уже чересчур, но Баки в эту самую минуту дает себе зарок никуда не деваться больше _никогда в жизни_. Потому что Стив только что в самом деле открылся, обнаженная вина, а Баки наорал на него. И потому что это оказалось правильным, и потому что Ванда явно знала, что делает, - и потому что это Стив.

Стив обнимает его подолгу, точно старается сохранить ощущение объятия на остаток дня. Запомнить фантомное тепло рук, удерживающих, но не связывающих. То, с каким трепетом Баки возвращает в конце концов детский поцелуй в макушку. Они, разумеется, дальше друг от друга, чем в детстве. Но они во много раз ближе.  
Баки не играет с остальными в "правду или вызов". Его правда высказана. Вызов принят.


End file.
